I Forgot To Remember To Forget
by Icarus Vice
Summary: War plagues the United Spartan Federation, as the Progenitor Caretakers begin to attack the southern border. Told in the form of news reports, letters, and other assorted forms of writing. Rated T for safety.
1. Caught in the Crossfire

Channel 10 News at Three

MAY 8TH, 2246

BREAKING NEWS:

This is Janet Vasquez, live from the Citadel in Fort Leonidas, as Prime Minister Johnson prepares to make his recent declaration of war. Here he comes now...

"Good afternoon, people of the United Spartan Federation. I am Prime Minister Maxwell Johnson. I'm sure many of you are worried about the recent state of affairs between us and our extraterrestrial neighbors, the Progenitor Caretakers.

"Recently, talks fell through between us and the Caretaker leader, Guardian H'Minie. Her refusal to further peace negotiations with her brethren, the Usurpers, has forced her to declare war on us.

"We have sent a call to arms to Morgan Industries, the Nautilus Pirates, the Progenitor Usurpers, the Chiron Technocratic Union and the Coalition of Free Drones, but no one has responded as of yet. We fear we may be alone in this war, something which hasn't happened since the War of the Hive in 2131. We have begun amassing forces at Fort Columbus and Fort Pendragon along our southern border.

"Pray to whatever god you believe in. We're in this for the long run."

**A/U: Just an FYI: these various nations I've been referencing are all logical continuations of the various factions of AC. I left the Progenitors, the Pirates and Morgan untouched (though all the human nations have new leaders) but the United Spartan Federation is just the Spartan Federation (though more united). The Chiron Technocratic Union is the University, and the Coalition of Free Drones are the Free Drones, but in a coalition.**


	2. Letters to Home

Vanessa,

I'm sending this letter as I'm on my way towards Fort Pendragon. I'm sorry I haven't gotten to speak to you sooner, but I fear I'll be away for a while.

I'm getting sent to Pendragon for basic training and getting sent to reinforce the Eighth Battalion within a couple months. I don't know how long my tour will last, but with any luck this war will end before I get deployed. Of course, you know I have absolutely no luck.

I hope you understand why I haven't contacted you until now. I've been stuck in processing for about a month and comms don't move quickly from Roosevelt to Leonidas.

I'll be home as soon as possible.

Love you always,

Jack

* * *

><p>Jack,<p>

Please, find some excuse to leave the military. I don't want you go. I worry about you. \

Come home fast,

Vanessa

* * *

><p>Dear Mrs. Richardson,<p>

We are very sorry to report the status of your husband. As of 1800hr 11/28/46, Corporal Jonathan Richardson has been pronounced KIA. His unit was ambushed by Caretaker snipers and heavy artillery. He stayed behind to provide support while the rest of his unit retreated back to base camp.

Because of your husband's bravery, 18 lives were saved.

He has been posthumously promoted to the rank of Sergeant. A military funeral will be held February 1st, 2247. We will pay for travel costs for his family and close associates. That includes you. His living will and testament will be read the next day.

Sorry for your loss.

Signed,

Lt. Colonel Harriet Marks

CO of the Eighth Battalion


	3. Darkest Before The Dawn

Planetary Council Transcript

January 21st, 2247

PRIME MINISTER JOHNSON:

Let us please take attendance. Governor and representative of the USF, Maxwell Johnson, here.

PROCTOR CHEKHOV:

Representative of the Chiron Technocratic State, Proctor Karl Chekhov, here.

CONQUEROR MARR:

Identity: Progenitor Conqueror Marr: Affiliation: Progenitor Usurpers: Status: Accounted for.

ADMIRAL RASMUSSEN:

Admiral Mikael Rasmussen, representative of the Nautilus Pirates, here.

JOHNSON:

The representatives of Morgan Industries and the Coalition of Free Drones; President Natasha Grant and High Councilor Joseph Terrence are currently absent. May we begin?

RASMUSSEN:

Let's get this over with. Marr, you had some important info?

MARR:

Affirmative. Subject: Progenitor Caretakers: Status: War with Spartans. New armament: mark IV nuclear impact satellite. Destructive potential: immense.

CHEKHOV:

The Union and the Usurpers have been performing covert operations against the Caretakers, and we have deduced something odd. They appear to have gained control of an orbiting pod from the Unity and have repurposed it as a weapons delivery system.

RASMUSSEN:

Wait... I thought all six pods escaped!

JOHNSON:

I thought there were seven, one was destroyed on impact and the Hive got obliterated a couple decades later.

CHEKHOV:

Apparently, that seventh pod stayed in orbit. The so-called "impact" was an oversized supply pod that contained fuel.

RASMUSSEN:

So... they got it to shoot missiles...

MARR:

Misconception: confirmed. Reality: gravity-propelled tungsten rod armed with atomic warhead.

CHEKHOV:

Just one of those can level an entire city, but an entire armament... I shudder to think what would happen if they unleashed it.

JOHNSON:

They won't. Conqueror Marr, can you get a squadron of fighters up in the air?

MARR:

Possible. Chance of success: optimal.

CHEKHOV:

We'll provide support with our anti-aircraft weapons.

RASMUSSEN:

I'll bet I have a couple of ballistic subs somewhere around here.

JOHNSON:

Excellent.

Loud beep...

JOHNSON:

Excuse me, I have to take this. On screen.

COLONEL SANCHEZ:

Prime Minister... I... It's gone.

RASMUSSEN:

Colonel... What's gone...

SANCHEZ:

Fort Alexander... I don't know how... There was a large noise, I saw a huge rod falling towards the city... I can't believe... If I hadn't gone out for patrol...

JOHNSON:

Calm down, Colonel. There was nothing you could do. Just... Get to Pendragon.

SANCHEZ:

Yes sir. Sanchez out.

Loud beep.

JOHNSON:

I can't believe this. I thought the Caretakers wanted to preserve Planet!

MARR:

Caretaker mission: prevent a Flowering in the Alpha Centauri system. Possible methods: Kill all life on Planet through any method. Convince sentient life forms to vacate Planet. Glass surface of Planet. Obliterate Planet.

JOHNSON:

I don't care. I may not care for the Progenitor's internal dispute, but when my people are at risk, I will not rest until the threat is dealt with.

MARR:

Possible solution?

JOHNSON:

Complete destruction of the Caretakers through any means necessary.

RASMUSSEN:

I like this plan. I'll start production of more ships.

CHEKHOV:

I'll start production of more advanced prototype units.

MARR:

Future plan: Production of more aircraft and artillery units.

JOHNSON:

And we'll provide the cannon fodder. Now... about that satellite...

MARR:

Solution: Human idiom: Bum rush it.

CHEKHOV:

Rather crude but I suppose...

RASMUSSEN:

Well, you hit anything enough times with a sharp, pointy stick and eventually it'll go down.

MARR:

Status: agreement.

JOHNSON:

Then it's official. I suppose we'll adjourn.

CHEKHOV:

Actually, I have one more thing to add. Can we get this struck from the record.

JOHNSON:

Sure.

-END OF TRANSCRIPT-


	4. Captain's Log

Captain's Log. Nautilus aquatic vessel :NAV Prometheus:

Captain Steen Olsen

March 28th, 2247

We've been at sea for about... say... 3 months? God, it's been so long since I've been on dry land.

We set out from Point Prometheus just before that damnable Caretaker satellite hit. We were over 50 miles out, but I saw the explosion as bright as day. If we had left but a couple hours later... I shudder to think what would've happened.

I got the report over three hours later. Over 25,000 dead. 25,000 innocent souls who died for nothing. Those Caretakers don't care about Planet. All they want is us gone, no matter how high the cost may grow. I... God... I just can't believe we let them get this far.

Last night, they were talking on the news about other bases that got hit by this so-called "planet busters." Two Morganite city, a Drone base and three Usurper fortresses since the first Spartan base. The Caretakers haven't declared war on the USF. They've declared war on all of humanity.

Well, enough's enough. I'm pulling the ship towards Haven. We should be there in, oh, 30 minutes?

Hold on. I'm getting a call. Hello?

Yeah, Lieutenant?

We're already there? Well, great. Pull us in. Yeah, of course get clearance from Control. Just get us in.

Wait... Do you hear that. I could've sworn...

ERROR. ERROR.

Error Code: 3771

Structural integrity critical. Radiation levels extreme. Evacuate ship immediately. Thank you, and have a nice day.

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me this long. Sorry for the short chapters. I really don't know how to keep these lasting very long. The Council transcript is relatively easy to stretch, but the others? Not so. Still, hopefully it'll turn out good. In the meantime, live long and prosper, kree!**


End file.
